


A Chance Encounter

by Nexisfusion



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexisfusion/pseuds/Nexisfusion
Summary: Two paladins have a rather erotic experience together.
Relationships: OC/OC
Kudos: 1





	A Chance Encounter

Alistair chuckled as he watched the other patrons of the tavern drink themselves stupid. He and his group had decided to settle in the proud city of Stormwind, and he, his sister Raya, their wives, Nessa and Sayri respectively, had decided to spend the night after prepping their shared home drinking, and getting to know their new fellow city dwellers. The human male pulled the innocent Draenei priestess close, and planted a firm kiss on her neck. This resulted in a content, yet excited sigh from her, her tail lightly flicking against his side. "Behave," the gesture meant, "We're in public." That didn't stop Raya however, who had her hands on Sayri's ass, deep into a kiss with her as the paladin put all her weight down on her. "Having fun you two?" 

"Fuck yes~" The Night Elf happily purred in response, kissing her wife's chest. Alistair simply smirked as he shook his head slightly, looking at Nessa, who seemed to be looking out towards the crowd. "There's a Draenei looking at you, table at the back." Following her directions, Alistair saw the woman, a light blue Draenei who seemed to have seen her fair share of battles, and she was definitely looking at him. Alistair could tell that she was a fellow Paladin just by looking at her. Alistair looked at his wife. "Think she's wanting to talk?" "Probably." She looked at him with playful, knowing eyes. "Go on, I'll join those two when they get to bed." She leaned in and lightly pecked her lover's cheek, smiling when he repaid it with a firm kiss on her lips. He stood, picking up his tankard full of ale, and made his way over to the interested party. 

"Well, I couldn't help but notice you staring at me and my wife. Alistair Bloodfallen, and you are?" Alistair offered her a friendly smile, which the Draenei nodded in return, her eyes wandering slowly over him. "Ellenaua, pleasure to meet you Alistair. I take it you're new in town?" The eldest child of the Bloodfallen family nodded, taking a drink from his tankard. "That we have, figured we settle down for a while. You've seen a few battles it seems." "I have… I have been fighting long before you were born." Ellenaua's smirk slowly turned into a frown, it seemed as though she took offense to this, her eyes, however, still wandered his features, likely taking all the details of him. He then leaned in. "Want a drink?" For a while, Ellenaua did nothing, just stare. Then she slowly smirked. "Since you're offering." She pushed her empty wine glass towards him, which made Alistair wave one of the barmaids over. He looked Ellenaua in the eyes, making her brow raise slightly as the wine was poured. "What?" "Don't mind me, just returning the favor. You're attractive, especially with the scars." Ellenaua blinked, taken by surprise that he liked her marks, and tilted her head slightly. "Alright, that's a new…" "Sorry, I just enjoy knowing a woman can dish out as much damage as she can take." Ellenaua's smile returned as she drank some of her wine. "You certainly have a way with words, Alistair." Her eyes then met his. "Once I have finished this glass, you and I will be going to a back room, and you are going to fuck me." 

Alistair blinked, having been the one surprised this time with her matter of fact way of stating what was going to happen between the two. Although the man had no issue with what it was she wanted. "Fine by me." Alistair chuckled, drinking his ale, and the two proceeded to talk more as they drank, sharing stories of their respective adventures, until Ellenaua finished her glass and stood, revealing the tight black leather pants she was wearing along with the nice, plain shirt she had on. Her tail flicked for him to follow, which Alistair did after finishing his own drink, standing and following the Draenei as she paid the owner a sum of gold as she passed them, and headed into a back room. Alistair wasn't far behind her. As the Draenei turned to talk to him, Alistair claimed her lips, hands immediately feeling up her body, groping her ass and thighs softly, which prompted her to squeeze on his hands to indicate that he was good to be, rougher. 

Pulling away from the kiss, Alistair turned her around, and pulled her pants down, and slapped the beautiful Draenei's ass hard, receiving a gasp from her, her smirk growing when he knelt down, and began to kiss around her slightly wet pussy. She then groaned softly when Alistair began to eat her out, her knees buckling slightly as he buried her tongue in her pussy. She bit her lip softly as she placed her hands on the wall, bucking slightly as he continued to introduce his tongue to her pussy. "Fuck… You're talented with that damn tongue… Don't stop… ~" She then whined in protest as he pulled away, on to replace it with a moan as she felt him slowly push his cock into her pussy, gasping quietly as he began to thrust, her tail curling with every single one. Alistair would pull her shirt up enough to expose her breasts, slapping them sharply and receiving a moan from the Draenei. Alistair would hold Ellenaua's hips as he began to quicken his pace, getting his cock deeper into her exotic depths and giving the pair more of the pleasing sensations drawn from their actions. "I fucking love Draenei…~"

Ellenaua was now a moaning mess, gripping the wall for all she could, happily taking the thrusts of her current human sex partner. For being an aforementioned human, he knew how to treat a girl. She quivered when he gripped her hair and tugged, pulling her against him as his pace began to quicken, soon enough becoming rapid, enticing loud moans from the Draenei. Eventually, Alistair had to cover her mouth to quiet her, but his groans were probably just as bad as she was. She could feel him pulse in her, and she knew what that meant. She desperately bucked against him, hoping to get him to cum quicker. With a hard thrust, Alistair emptied a load of cum into her, groaning into her neck as she whined in complete bliss, muffled by his hand. She felt the human give her a few more thrusts before pulling out of her, and she looked back at him. "You better not be done….~"

Having fully stripped each other of their clothes, Ellenaua purred as she stroked Alistair as he laid on the floor, kissing his cock as she worked him slowly, her eyes never leaving his as she took his tip into her mouth, and began to bob her head slowly. She gagged a few times, but soon enough got the whole thing in her mouth, quickly bobbing her head down on his cock. She wanted to return the favor after he had ate her out, and was starting to enjoy the feeling of him in her mouth, she reached down, cupping his balls and squeezing softly, receiving a gasp from the human as he laid there, hand on her head and enjoying her work. It didn't take long for him to start thrusting, letting her know he was about to cum. She still never broke eye contact, even as he came in her mouth, coating the insides of her mouth with another load of his cum. Ellenaua decided to be a bit of a show off, swallowing the load with him still in her mouth, before pulling back, mouth wide to show the results with a string of saliva connecting her and his cock. 

She then slowly crawled atop him, positioning him and biting her lip as she slowly lowered herself, her eyes rolling back slowly as she did. He definitely had a good cock, and was skilled enough to use it, already thrusting up into her,causing her body to bounce slightly, and her breasts to jiggle slightly. She reached down to cup his cheeks, her moans growing progressively louder as Alistair saw to their mutual need to cum, the Draenei's tail curling again as she rode the free dick for her to use. Alistair would then suddenly slap her breasts again, enticing a moan from her again, this one louder than the rest as he continued to thrust, and continued to receive pleasure from her. Ellenaua leaned down and kissed him deeply, Alistair slowly pushed her back admiring her breasts bounce as he thrust into her. He always, always, enjoyed fucking Draenei, they were the best to be in bed with in his opinion, regardless of his bias due to Nessa and Sayri. He looked up at the current Draenei he was fucking, gripping her hips tighter and pulling her into his thrusts, getting the pair of them moaning in unison, as Alistair was now managing to get all of his cock into the sweet, warm and inviting Draenei pussy. She wouldn't be able to last long, nor would he, if his pulsing cock were an indication. With a rapid few thrusts and a firm hold of her hips, Alistair came in her, this time spilling from her tight cunt, and rewarded with a deep kiss from his Draenei host. "I think, we can manage a few more….~"

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> Ellenaua is owned by the lovely Mrs Vynta, found at: Twitter @artbyvynta


End file.
